In the process of application for and issue of life insurance policies, a prospective insured typically meets with a broker or other representative. The prospective insured, working with the broker, completes a detailed form furnished by an insurance company with information pertinent to underwriting the risk associated with insuring the proposed insured. The broker submits the completed form to the insurance company. Upon receipt of the form, the insurance company performs a comprehensive underwriting process. The comprehensive underwriting process includes use of the information on the form in rating the prospective insured, and may also include obtaining information from at least one treating physician, arranging for a medical technician or other medical professional to meet with the proposed insured and draw blood and obtain other data, such as height and weight data. At the completion of the comprehensive underwriting process, the insurance company advises the broker whether the proposed insured will be insured. If the proposed insured will be insured, the insurance company advises the broker of the rating and the amount of coverage approved. Depending on the type of policy, the insurance company may provide the premium for the amount of coverage. For certain types of policies, such as flexible premium adjustable life policies and universal life policies, a rating and a schedule of charges are provided.
The process of comprehensive underwriting, as generally described above, requires a long period, such as about 35 days. From the perspective of the prospective insured, this may be an undesirably long time period. For example, the prospective insured may wish to have life insurance coverage within a shorter period of time. The prospective insured is uncomfortable with an unresolved status for this long period of time. During this long period of time, the prospective insured may reconsider whether to obtain coverage, or to change the type of coverage or the insurer. Once the comprehensive underwriting process is complete, the prospective insured may not be interested in the policy. From the insurance company s perspective, the time period is thus disadvantageous.
One approach to addressing the length of time associated with comprehensive underwriting is a temporary insurance policy. A temporary life insurance policy provides coverage for a limited period of time, such as a period of 90 days, while an insurance company performs comprehensive underwriting to determine insurability and a rating for a longer term. The temporary life insurance policy may be issued based on responses to a limited set of questions designed to eliminate those with serious medical conditions or otherwise at an elevated risk of dying within the limited term of the temporary insurance policy. The temporary life insurance policy may terminate on issue of a comprehensively underwritten policy, with the premiums paid on the temporary life insurance policy being credited, in whole or in part, against the premiums on the comprehensively underwritten life insurance policy.
Another approach to addressing the length of time associated with comprehensive underwriting is conditional receipt coverage. When an applicant submits an application for life insurance, with a premium payment, the receipt for the payment provides life insurance for a short period of time. The coverage continues until the insurance company completes comprehensive underwriting and either declines to provide coverage or issues a policy.
Further approaches to addressing the undesirable aspects of the length of time associated with comprehensive underwriting of a proposed insured are disclosed in U.S. Patent Publication No. 2009/0182583 (Harkensee 583), U.S. Patent Publication No. 2009/0182584 (Harkensee 584), and U.S. Patent Publication No. 2009/0182585 (Harkensee 585). In Harkensee 583, an insurer sells a life insurance policy with two distinct coverage periods. Prior to making the policy available, the insurer underwrites the insurance contract on a limited basis using information obtainable by performing database queries, such as information about the prescription drugs an individual takes or has taken, the proposed insured s driving and criminal record, and medical and non-medical information. If the limited underwriting qualifies the prospective insured for coverage, the premium amounts may be higher than the premiums would be for a traditional policy offered with temporary conditional receipt coverage with an identical benefit amount. During the first coverage period, the insured may submit additional information, test results and/or other material. Comprehensive medical underwriting may be performed. If the insured is qualified, the insurance contract is amended modified or replaced in order to provide for an extended coverage period. If the insured is not qualified, the insurance contract may expire after the first coverage period, or may be modified so as to provide reduced coverage for the extended coverage period.
In Harkensee 584, a life insurance policy has a single coverage period. The initial premiums paid by the insured are relatively high compared to premiums paid for standard conditional receipt coverage or comprehensively underwritten policies, but are generally lower than typical premiums for standard simplified issue policies. The insurer accepts the application after completing underwriting on a limited basis, preferably using information available in databases. The insured has the option of submitted additional information, such as medical test results. An underwriter then comprehensively underwrites the insured. If the results of the underwriting are satisfactory, the premiums owed by the insured are reduced significantly for the remainder of the term of the policy or the benefit amount is increased.
In Harkensee 585, a prospective insured makes an offer for life insurance. The insurance company searches databases to underwrite the insurance policy on a limited basis. If the limited underwriting qualifies the individual, the insurance company provides blended coverage including an all-cause coverage portion and an accidental death only coverage portion. The total benefit amount may be the insured s desired coverage amount. During an initial policy period, the blended coverage includes a relatively smaller all-cause portion and a relatively higher accidental death only portion. The policy may permit the insured to submit information to enable comprehensive medical underwriting. Based on a risk classification as indicated by the comprehensive medical underwriting, the insurance company may modify the blended coverage to provide an increased all-cause benefit amount.
All of the above approaches have disadvantages. Temporary insurance terminates within a short period of time, such as 90 days, and thus provides the insured no assurance of continued coverage. Conditional receipt coverage also terminates relatively quickly, such as upon completion of comprehensive underwriting, which may be within about 35 days, and thus does not meet the need for long term life insurance coverage. In Harkensee 583, the coverage may terminate at the end of a first coverage period. In Harkensee 584, there are two levels of premium; a higher, first level may be reduced upon comprehensive underwriting. In Harkensee 585, the policy does not provide an all cause or all risk policy for the same cost of coverage as a comprehensively underwritten policy.